I Should Have Realised
by Artemis1
Summary: A Minako orientated fic, set after the final battle. The senshi's friendships fell apart after Minako decided that she's going to chase after her dream to be an
1. I Should Have Realised - part one -

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are copyright of whoever owns the   
rights to Sailor Moon, blah blah blah..... All except those fictional characters   
I made up: Oota Taizou, Akimoto Hikari, & Kobayashi Yui.   
  
No spoiler intro: This story is about Minako. The final battle's over. They're   
about 24 years old and something happened..... oooooh..... Okay, what a vague   
intro..... Oh yeah, she's a model. ^_- Well, this is a no spoiler intro.....   
  
I Should Have Realized   
  
By Artemis   
  
Part One   
  
Dreams..... Everybody has them. Everybody hopes. Everybody tries to make them true.   
So when I got my chance, I took it. I met Taizou. We became good friends. He was my   
camera man. I was a model. I worked for Alisu (Alice). It was real. It was no dream.   
But Usagi-chan hated me for it. Rei hated me for it. Ami hated me for it. Makoto   
hated me for it. They all hated me for running away after the final battle.   
Was it wrong? Was it so wrong to run away after all of that?   
"Mina!" Taizou shouted. "What's up? You look tired."   
"It's just being back home....." I smiled. "Thanks for driving me home."   
"That's okay," he smiled.   
The scenery, the lights sped past as we drove through Yokohama. The stars, the sky   
and..... the moon reminded me of the way things were. How much fun the five of us   
had and how close we were. Maybe they just thought I would be the last person to   
run away? But they all knew I wanted to be an idol. Sure, I wouldn't give up being   
a Senshi to be an idol, but everything was over. We had the time. Or did we? Maybe   
the reason why they hated me for it was because I was opposing destiny. Opposing   
everything we had fought for. But wasn't that it? So we could return as normal   
citizens and pursue our dreams? Why did they hate me for it?   
"Taizou....." I sighed. "Would you hate me for running away?"   
"Depends," he shrugged while watching the road. "What did you run away from?"   
"I don't know.....loyalty, I guess.....being together, staying together...after   
all...THAT..." I sighed. "Sorry....."   
"What's up, Mina?" Taizou asked, concerned. "You're never like this."   
"I had friends back here when I left to go to America and they hated me   
for it....." I told him. "At least, I think they did. They hated me for running   
away from my duty. From OUR duty....."   
"Why don't you tell me the whole story, Mina," Taizou suggested, sounding rather   
confused. "I mean, I've got time and the traffic is really slow."   
  
I drew in a deep breath and sighed. Where should I start? I guess, from the   
beginning. All of it I guess.   
"This might sound stupid, but you know those Sailor Senshi?" I asked Taizou.   
He nodded.   
"Well.....I was one of them....." I said quietly, waiting for his   
response.   
He just nodded.   
"I was Sailor V," I continued. "The leader of them. We fought all these enemies   
and in the end, we fought the final battle and Sailor Moon defeated the last   
enemy and everything was over. Long story short, we fought, we won, we had   
spare time afterwards."   
"And you were scouted, you thought everything was over, so you thought it was   
okay?" Taizou asked.   
I was surprised how calm he was about it. I nodded and sighed.   
"There's nothing wrong with that," Taizou smiled. "I thought your friends would   
be the best people who'd understand."   
"I know...that's what I thought, but they hated me for it," I sighed. "I don't   
know why. And now I want to talk to them, but I don't have the courage. It's like   
we were playing the game of life before, so I took a different path and they   
hated me for it."   
"I'll come with you if you want," Taizou suggested. "You should talk to them about it."   
"Thanks, Taizou," I smiled. "I'd like it if you came." 


	2. I Should Have Realised - part two -

I Should Have Realised  
by Artemis  
  
Part Two   
  
Taizou and I stood outside the huge temple. The wind blew the leaves around. The   
cherry blossom flowers flew around. Crows croaked over head and I sighed. I stepped   
inside the temple and called. Yuuichiro came out and was surprised to see me.   
"Mina?" he asked.   
"Hi," I smiled. "Um, this is Oota Taizou, my friend. Taizou, this is Yuuichiro."   
They shook hands and nodded at each other. Yuuichiro walked off to get Rei for me.   
I waited and waited. Rei came out, dragged by Yuuichiro and she saw me. I smiled and   
she smiled back.   
"Come in, Mina," she smiled. "Who's this?" Rei looked at Taizou.   
"Oota Taizou, my friend," I smiled.   
"I'm her camera guy," he smiled.  
"Oh, I see," Rei smiled. "Well, I'll go get some tea. Just wait in my room."   
I nodded and led Taizou to Rei's room. Taizou was impressed with this place. He   
was never a religious type of guy and he liked the temple. Rei came soon after   
with some green tea and she sat down and poured us both some tea.   
"So? How are you, Mina?" Rei asked, sipping her tea.   
"Good, you?" I asked. Rei nodded.   
"I think maybe it might be better if we were all here, don't you think?" Rei asked.   
"I don't know..." I sighed. "I just don't know if I can handle all of you at once."   
Rei nodded. "It's okay. I'm not angry with you any more, Mina. You had your reasons.   
We all wanted a break, but we never got it. In a way, we were just jealous because   
you reached your dream before any of us did and so soon."   
I sighed in relief. Taizou sipped his tea.   
"So, what's between you and Oota-san?" Rei asked me suspiciously.   
"Nothing!" we both shouted.   
"Nothing, Rei," I laughed. "He's a good friend of mine. I met him in America....."   
"It's okay to talk about it, Mina, I don't mind any more," Rei smiled. "Actually,   
I want to know all about it!"   
  
I was glad I decided to talk about it. Maybe if I had Rei and Taizou's support, I   
could go see the others. One by one of course. We chatted for a while and I sort   
of left out Taizou, but Rei kept asking about America and other models, shoots,   
and everything. Taizou joined in a little bit, but he kept quiet most of the time.   
"I'm so glad I came," I smiled. "I think I might go see Ami tomorrow."   
"You should see the others," Rei nodded. "We all forgive you.....except Usagi I think."   
"Oh," I sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better go now. Ummm, thanks."   
"No problem," Rei smiled. We got up and hugged. "Come back soon."   
"I will," I smiled. "Definitely."   
"Nice meeting you, Oota-san," Rei smiled cheekily. "Look after Mina for me?"   
"Uh...okay," he smiled.   
She giggled and I pushed Taizou away and waved good bye. It was a fun afternoon,   
catching up with Rei. I should have done it sooner. If I had know she had forgiven me. 


	3. I Should Have Realised - part three -

I Should Have Realised  
by Artemis  
  
Part Three  
  
*Note: The ending -rin is like a fun ending for a name, usually for a nickname,   
between very good friends. i.e., Hikarin is what Mina calls her manager Akimoto   
Hikari. Usually for names which end in -ri.   
  
"Mina!" my manager, Akimoto Hikari, shouted. "Hurry up for your shoot!"   
"Sorry, *Hikarin!!!" I squealed. I got changed quickly and rushed over to the   
makeup dresser. My makeup was done and I stepped into the studio for the shoot.   
The shoot was over pretty quickly and I was eager to go see Ami today. I was going   
to drag Taizou with me again, but I had to check with him first. After I got changed,   
I went to see Taizou. He was still in the studio working on other shoots, so I waited.   
He noticed me standing by the door when he finished and waved. I waved back.   
"Hey, Taizou, you done?" I asked, walking up to him. He nodded, packing his equipment   
up. I noticed the model who had just been doing the shoot. Kobayashi Yui. She was a   
newbie and I heard she was a real snob among other models, but nice in front of her   
manager and other staff. I hated people like that.   
"Oota-kun?" Yui smiled, jogging over. "Are you free for lunch?"   
Oota-kun!? I almost cracked up laughing, but I contained myself. Taizou looked at me,   
then shook his head.   
"Sorry, I got some.....important stuff to do," Taizou smiled. "Sorry. Maybe   
another day, eh?"   
Important stuff? Now that made me feel good.....if he was talking about coming   
with me that is.   
"Ohhh, that's too bad I guess," Yui sighed in an innocent girly voice. Then she   
turned to me and smiled. "You're Aino Minako, right?"   
I nodded and smiled. Rumors might not be right, so I acted nice. "Are you working   
for Akimoto-san?" she asked. I nodded.   
"I heard she's really strict, but you seem to be let off lightly at times," she   
smiled sweetly as she said it.   
"She's not really my 'manager' if you know what I mean," I smiled. "She's a good   
friend, but she's strict when she needs to be."   
"Well, I'm new here and everybody has been really nice to me," Yui smiled. "I hope   
we can be good friends too."   
"Uh, sure," I nodded. I glanced at my watch and gestured to Taizou. He nodded and   
finished packing his stuff.   
"We gotta go, see ya, Yui!" I waved and dragged Taizou away. That girl was such   
a sweet lil girl, but some of the things she said was harsh, but it seemed like   
she didn't say it on purpose.   
  
Taizou drove again, because he didn't trust me. I wasn't a very safe driver in   
his opinion. Rei told me that Ami lived near the University of Yokohama. In the   
new apartments that were like for boarders. Taizou parked my car outside the   
apartment and I walked to the front door. I check the list of names and found   
Ami's name. I pressed the buzzer and I heard her voice buzzing through the speaker.   
"Mizuno Ami, who's this?" she asked.   
"Mina," I said. "Aino Minako."   
"Mina?" she shouted. "Really? Come on up! I'll open the door!"   
She sounded a little different. I had never heard her sound so enthusiastic before.   
Taizou tagged along again. I felt kind of bad, but he did offer.   
"Mina!!!" Ami shouted happily, hugging me as soon as I stepped into her apartment.   
It was neat and tidy and the only mess was books and papers.   
"Ami! It's so good to see you!" I squealed. "I saw Rei the other day!"   
"Yes, she told me and I was sort of expecting you!" she smiled. "I'm so glad   
you're back. Are you back home for good?"   
"I'm not sure," I shrugged. "But I want to make sure that you know.....  
you guys..." I trailed off.   
Ami nodded. She looked at Taizou, then looked at me. I kept forgetting about Taizou.   
"Sorry, this is Oota Taizou," I introduced him to Ami. "This is Mizuno Ami. The brain."   
"Mina!" Ami sighed. "I am not THE BRAIN!"   
"Okay, okay, sorry," I laughed. "So, how are things?"   
"They're good. After I started going to Uni, things have been pretty good.   
I'm one step closer to becoming a doctor," Ami smiled satisfyingly.   
"Doctor? Geez, you must be smart!" Taizou shouted, impressed. "Why are all   
your friends so.....different Mina?"   
"Shut up, Taizou," I giggled. "Well...they are MY friends, what else did you expect?"   
"Well.....I guess....." Taizou nodded. "But Rei was the priestess and now a   
doctor, what next?"   
"Mako-chan, right?" Ami broke between our conversation. "Are you going   
to see Mako-chan next?"   
I nodded. "I don't think I can see Usagi-chan yet.....you know....."   
Ami nodded. "Oh, you two want a drink or something?"   
"No, no, it's okay," I refused just as Taizou was about to say yes.   
"So, Oota-san, what relation are you to Mina?" Ami asked. "Are you her co-worker?"   
"Yeah, I'm the camera guy," Taizou smiled. "Not a very stable job though."   
"Cameras are wonderful things," Ami smiled. "I once looked through a nature   
photography book and there were such beautiful photos! Do you take landscape or   
are you just for modeling?"   
  
Taizou was pretty pleased that someone was actually interested in his job so I   
left him to talk for a while.   
"Well, I used to take some landscape and stuff when I was younger, but now I   
just do it as a hobby. Model shoots are my main job," Taizou nodded. "Mina's   
great company."   
"At least we know you weren't alone in America," Ami smiled. "We were quite   
worried about you after our big fight. We didn't want you to leave like that,   
but it was too late afterwards."   
"Yeah, it was so awkward for a while," I sighed. "But everyone's changed.   
Everybody understands now, right?"   
"Everybody but Usagi-chan....." Ami sighed. "Well, I have Uni in an hour,   
so I'd better do some work soon. Sorry, we didn't get to talk for long."   
"It's okay, I'll visit later," I smiled. "Thanks for letting me talk.....  
well, Taizou too."   
Ami laughed. "It was so fun to catch up with you, Mina!"   
  
We had talked for about three hours and it had been good. I had enjoyed it and  
Ami gave me Mako-chan's contact address and phone number. Taizou drove me back   
to the studio and just as we got out of the car, we met up with Yui.   
"Hi, you're back?" she asked. We nodded.   
"Oh, yeah, Oota-kun, Akimoto-san said she needed you now," she told Taizou.   
Taizou ran off before I could say a word and I was left with Yui.   
"So, you were the important thing he had to deal with for lunch?" Yui glared   
at me. Talk about personality changes.....   
"He came for moral support to see an old friend of mine," I told her defensively.   
"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "I know you're good friends with him. Everybody knows   
that. Why don't you give anyone else a chance rather then hog him?"   
"Hog him? He's my friend for God's sakes!" I frowned. "If you want him to hang   
around you, then you be his friend and not take it out on me!"   
Yui scowled at me, then walked off to her car. I headed for the studio and saw   
Taizou at the door. He was just staring in my general direction. I wondered if   
he had heard Yui and I. He smiled as I walked to the door and opened it for me.   
"What were you talking about?" he asked me casually. I had a feeling that maybe   
he had heard us.   
"Um, nothing," I smiled. "What did Hikarin want?" I tried to change the subject.   
But Taizou didn't answer and when I looked at him, he was deep in thought. 


	4. I Should Have Realised - part four -

I Should Have Realized  
by Artemis  
  
Part Four   
  
Taizou seemed a little different after the other day, but he came with me to see   
Mako-chan. Yui avoided me and I avoided her. She still hung around Taizou, sort of   
proving she was good enough as I was to be around him or something like that.   
"Okay, let's go!" I smiled at Taizou. We got out of the car and I buzzed Mako-chan   
at the front door of the apartment.   
"Kino Makoto," I heard Mako-chan's voice. "Who is it?"   
"Aino Minako!" I shouted. "In the flesh!"   
"Well, otherwise it'd be scary....." Taizou added.   
"Shut up, Taizou!" I whispered.   
"Mina? Oh, wow!!! I'm coming down, wait, okay?" Mako-chan shouted.   
We waited and Mako-chan came running to the door and let us in.   
"I can't believe it's you, Mina!" She squealed, hugging me. I could get used to   
this. (^_-)   
"Who's this, Mina?" Mako-chan asked, looking at Taizou. I waited for it   
before I answered.   
"His nose.....he looks just like Senpai....."   
"No, this is Oota Taizou," I laughed. "You still see Senpai in every guy?"   
"Of course, Mina....." Mako-chan smiled. "Come in, come in!"   
"Nice to meet you, Oota-san," Mako-chan added. "Mina's a lot to handle, eh?"   
"Stressful, I agree," Taizou nodded.   
"Oh, shut up!" I laughed.   
  
Mako-chan let us up in her apartment. She had some cookies baked, so we   
nibbled on some. She also made some herbal tea for us.   
"Hey, Mina, I think I might make a documentary on your friends and   
their homes..." Taizou joked.   
"Well, Mako-chan likes herbal stuff and flowers," I told him, hitting him   
on the arm for joking.   
"So, how's things Mina?" Mako-chan asked, drinking her tea. "I've seen you in a   
few magazines."   
"Yep, that's all Taizou's work, I just stand there lookin' pretty," I giggled.   
"Really? He's your camera man? I thought he was uh..... never   
mind," Mako-chan smiled.   
"Thought what?" we both asked her accusingly.   
"Never mind," Mako-chan giggled. "Anyway, Rei and Ami told me you were   
back, but for how long? I was hoping that maybe we could hang around with   
each other for a while, before you left..."   
"Yeah, I have to see Usagi-chan sometime while I'm home," I sighed. "I don't   
know how I can approach her. It was easier talking to you guys after I saw Rei.   
She said you three had forgiven me....."   
Mako-chan nodded and we were silent for a while.   
"I was thinking, can you fill me in on what actually happened, Mina?" Taizou   
asked, breaking the silence. "I mean I come with you for moral support and I   
have no idea if I'm of any use."   
"You are Taizou, very useful," I smiled. "Thanks for putting up with me."   
"Oh, yeah, putting up with Mina is hard work," Mako-chan laughed. "So, moral   
support, eh? You were that worried about us?"   
"It's been a looong while," I nodded. "And I just never had the courage."   
"So, I guess next stop, Usagi-chan's house?" Mako-chan asked. I nodded.   
"You know, you guys were all Sailors, right? Then how come you're all so awkward   
about it?" Taiozu asked.   
"You told him, Mina!?" Mako-chan shouted.   
"Yeah, I did....." I mumbled. "I was rather depressed at the time....."   
"Is it such a big deal?" Taizou asked, puzzled.   
"Of course! Mina never talks to anyone, not much anyway, about herself.....  
especially not her past about being Sailor V!" Mako-chan told him before I   
could stop her.   
"Uh...yeah, well as I said, I was depressed at the time....." I added.   
"Even I didn't have anyone to tell except Asanuma," Mako-chan smiled.   
"Yeah, how is he?" I asked, changing the subject.   
"He's fine," Mako-chan nodded. "He's pretty smart you know, being Mamoru's   
friend and all."   
  
We chatted about Asanuma and other people Mako-chan met up with while she   
apparently went to some university in the country. She wanted to learn flower   
arrangement and went to some really disciplined school. Taizou sat around and   
drank his tea, as usual, (hahaha) and Mako-chan teased me about him   
before we left.   
"Rei and Ami mentioned 'Taizou' the camera guy," Mako-chan giggled, with   
that suspicious tone in her voice. "Are you sure it's just the modeling that's   
keeping you back?"   
"Oh, shut up!" I laughed. Taizou was already in the car waiting for me.   
So far, everybody thought Taizou was uhhh...not my camera guy, let's   
leave it at that..... (^_-)   
"Take your time, mademoiselle!" Taizou laughed. He seemed happier than   
he had this morning, which was weird. "Hey, you know Yui?"   
"Yep," I said as I got in the car.   
"She said I should stop being your friend and told me all these rumors," Taizou   
laughed. "And I told her a thing or two, so she won't be bothering you any more."   
I didn't say anything as Taizou started the engine. I wondered if he had overheard   
Yui and I fighting. 


	5. I Should Have Realised - part five -

I Should Have Realized  
by Artemis  
  
Part Five   
  
I skipped happily from the studio after a good morning's shoot. I was walking back   
to my room when I overheard voices from another room. I listened. Usually I didn't   
eavesdrop, but I heard my name and Taizou's in the same sentence. It couldn't be good.   
"You know Aino-san?" I recognized Yui's voice.   
"Uh huh," the other girl replied.   
"I think she likes Taizou and not letting anyone else be his friend," Yui said in a   
matter-of-factly voice.   
"I don't think so. They've been friends for a long time," the girl disagreed.   
"Well, Taizou told me to go away and not bother her," Yui sighed. "Maybe he likes her."   
"Maybe," the other girl agreed. "Or maybe you're just not his type."   
"Well, I'm a model for God's sake! What does he want?" Yui grumbled.   
"I dunno, but Mina's a nice person. I think sometimes he feels a little threatened   
by other people. She doesn't ask for too much," the other girl told Yui.   
"I wonder if Taizou does like her....." Yui sighed.   
"I wouldn't be surprised," the other girl said. "Anyway, quit grumbling over   
Taizou, there's plenty of other guys around."   
  
I didn't really want to hear any more, so I sneaked away. Why wouldn't she be   
surprised that Taizou liked me? Did he? It was so confusing..... He was just a   
really good friend.....   
"Mina!" I felt Taizou tapping me on the shoulder. I jumped.   
"Don't do that!" I shouted. "You scared me!"   
"Sorry," Taizou smiled. "Anyway, are you going to see your other friend now?"   
"Ummm, yeah, trying to," I nodded.   
"Then let's go," Taizou said in a cheery voice and dragged me out of the   
studio and into my car.   
"I'm really not ready for it....." I told him as he started the car.   
"Well, you have to right? It's better to have talked to her and settled it,   
then to have it hanging around," Taizou told me. I nodded and gave Taizou   
Usagi-chan's address. I practiced some conversation starters and apologies   
in my head. It was hard because I didn't know what Usagi-chan was thinking.   
I just had to let her speak first.   
  
When we got to Usagi-chan's house, Mamoru-san was outside cleaning his car.   
He saw me and nodded a sort of acknowledging nod. I got out and Taizou followed.   
"Is um.....is..." I stuttered at Mamoru-san. "Is U-u-sagi....ch-ch-chan....h-h-home?"   
"Usako's inside," he smiled. "Wait a second, I'll get her for you." He wiped his   
hands on a towel, then left to get Usagi-chan. Taizou looked at the car and just   
stared. He was sort of drooling too. So I guess Taizou liked cars too.   
"Look at this car, Mina!" Taizou shouted. "It's perfect! It must be custom made   
or something!"   
"Yeah, that's nice, Taizou....." I said plainly. "Sorry," I added. "Just   
nervous....."   
"It's okay," Taizou nodded. "Um...do you want me to come with you?"   
"You can talk with Mamoru-san if you want," I smiled. "I feel so guilty about   
neglecting you when I talked to the others."   
"I didn't mind," Taizou smiled. "If you don't mind though, I just want to find   
out about this car and then I'll come in."   
Mamoru-san came out and gestured to me that Usagi-chan was inside and waiting.   
"Uhhh, no, Taizou you have a fine and dandy time with the car. I think I   
need to do this myself," I told him. Taizou nodded. As I walked into the house,   
he introduced himself and asked about the car. They seemed like they were   
getting along.   
  
I walked in and I saw Usagi-chan sitting in the living room. She saw me and   
stood up. She gave me a half smile. I smiled back.   
"Hi," Usagi-chan said, trying to smile. "It's been a.....while....."   
I nodded and sat down. Usagi-chan poured me some coffee and I took a   
sip from it before I spoke.   
"I'm really sorry....." I told her. "I should have thought before.....  
I left... I didn't want things to turn out like this."   
Usagi-chan looked at me bewildered and then started to cry.   
"You shouldn't be the one to say "sorry". It was my fault," Usagi-chan cried.   
"I wanted to break down this stupid thing we built over nothing before you left,   
but I couldn't. Mamo-chan was so right! He said that it wasn't your fault and if   
you wanted a dream, you should reach out for it."   
"Don't cry, Usagi-chan!" I murmured, comforting her and hugging her tight. I   
started to cry too.   
"I shouldn't have left so soon after," I sobbed. "I was so selfish!"   
"No, it wasn't your fault! I was making a big deal over nothing because I   
was jealous that you had a dream and your life wasn't written out. I want   
to do something different too, but I'm a Queen and I have to do everything   
as I should," Usagi-chan cried. "And I took it out on you!"   
"Usagi-chan?" I said, looking at her. "You really felt that way?"   
"Sometimes I did, but I am happy with Mamo-chan, just that.....I can't do   
anything different or the future might change," Usagi-chan sighed.   
"Well, at least you have someone to be with and that you're destined," I smiled.   
"At least you know what they're thinking and that they'll love you back no matter   
what. At least, you can be sure of your feelings."   
"Mina?" Usagi-chan asked. "What's the matter?"   
"I don't know....." I sighed. "Well, I think I know, but I'm not sure....."   
  
We both heard someone coming in and we both turned around to see Taizou.   
"Uhhh, am I late for the moral support?" he grinned at me.   
"You're late, everything's over!" I scolded him.   
"Who might this be, Mina?" Usagi-chan giggled.   
"Oota Taizou, my camera guy," I introduced him. "This is my good friend, Usagi-chan."   
"Nice to meet you," Usagi-chan smiled. "Did you meet my husband? Ooooh,   
it feels good to say that!"   
I laughed. "Does it? I bet there aren't many people you can say that to now!"   
"Mamoru-san?" Taizou asked. "Yeah, I met him! Great car!"   
"Oh, yeah, the car....." Usagi-chan groaned. "It is nice, but..."   
"Ooooh, you wanted something else?" I giggled. "Like maybe another glittering ring?"   
"Oh, yeah, that would be good!" Usagi-chan laughed. It was good to be with her again,   
laughing and joking as we had before. Mamoru-san came in and Taizou and him started   
talking about the car again.   
"Is he the matter, Mina?" Usagi-chan whispered.   
"Um, I think so.....I'm not sure," I shrugged. "Any advice?"   
"Well, he's very cute," Usagi-chan winked. "Don't tell Mamo-chan I said that!"   
"Great...thanks," I laughed. "That helps me heaps....." 


	6. I Should Have Realised - part six -

I Should Have Realized   
by Artemis  
  
Part Six   
  
I was worn out at the end of the week because the five of us went out partying.   
I walked in the studio feeling very sleepy and tired.   
"Tired, Mina?" Taizou grinned. "Tsk, tsk. Catching up with old friends?"   
"Yeah, good night....." I yawned, falling asleep on the spot.   
Taizou laughed. "So, everything's okay now? You're free to go back next week?"   
"Next week!?" I shouted. "Since when was that fixed?"   
"Uhhh, in yesterday's meeting....." Taizou told me. "Were you awake then?"   
"No! Oh, really? Then I'd better pack and tell my friends I'm leaving and give   
them my address and get their contacts and and and....." I said in a hurry.   
"Relax, Mina," Taizou laughed.   
I yawned again and rubbed my eyes.   
"Taizou!" I heard an annoying little voice.....Yui's scream.   
"Yui?" he asked. What happened to Oota-kun?   
"You know, I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a second,"   
she smiled. "In private."   
"I don't like to keep secrets," Taizou grinned. "Right, Mina?"   
"Oh, yeah, Mr. Honesty of the year," I nodded.   
"Okay, suit yourself," she sighed sweetly. "I have to ask you a favor.   
Will you go out with me for just one day?"   
I stood there surprised, but then again maybe not.....  
"No," Taizou answered straight away.   
"Oh, okay," Yui nodded. "Thanks. I just needed to hear that!"   
She skipped away and the both of us stood quietly for a second.   
"Did I see that?" I asked.   
"I think so," Taizou nodded. "I feel sort of...strange.....was that good or bad?"   
"I don't know.....I think she's over you," I told him.   
"Hmmm," he nodded.   
  
"Well, isn't that good news, Mina?" Hikarin giggled. "See, now you have no   
more rivals!"   
"She was never my rival anyway," I groaned. "Are you playing cupid? Did   
you pay Yui to say that?"   
"No, of course not!" Hikarin smiled. "But why don't you go out with Taizou?   
He's a nice guy and you two are good friends, right? What better way to start   
a relationship?"   
"We already have one and it's friendship and it's going to stay that way," I   
told her. "And don't you dare play cupid!"   
"Okay, so anyway, you're coming to our farewell party, right?" Hikarin asked.   
"It's right here and BYO, friends, drinks, food, whatever is BYO and some people   
are coming in fancy dress."   
"I'm coming! I'm bringing all my friends!" I squealed. "This'll be so fun! I   
don't want to leave, but I can't wait to get back to my other home!"   
"Great, here's the invite," Hikarin handed me a card. "See you then!"   
I left her office and almost skipped to the car. I drove home happily, for once,   
I was glad that I had come back and talked with the others. I rang them all up   
and told them about it. They all agreed to meet at my place first, then we'd go   
to the studio. I couldn't wait until the farewell party, even though I didn't   
want to leave, this time it wasn't as awkward. This time there was no ugly fight   
between us and it would be a happy occasion.   
  
"Mina, you going to the farewell party?" a couple of girls asked, as I was   
waiting for my shoot.   
"Yep," I nodded happily.   
"You seem cheery today," one of them asked.   
"Why shouldn't I be?" I smiled.   
"Nothing....." they smiled and walked off.   
I sat there, puzzled. Well, whatever bothered them wouldn't necessarily bother me!   
After my shoot, I went out to lunch with Hikarin again.   
"Where's Taizou?" I asked. "I haven't seen him lately."   
"I don't ummm...know...." Hikarin shrugged, not looking me in the eye.   
"Hikarin?" I asked her. "What is it?"   
"Nothing....." Hikarin shrugged. "It SHOULDN'T bother you, Mina."   
"Well, I'm not bothered.....just wondering where he is!" I said defensively.   
"Whatever you say, Mina," Hikarin grinned. "Whatever....."   
I wondered where Taizou was, but I shrugged that thought off and got dressed   
for the farewell party. The apartment buzzer buzzed (well, that's what buzzers are for!)   
and it was everybody.   
"Hey, Mina!" they giggled.   
"Come on up!" I shouted. I opened the door for them and they got to my apartment   
soon after.   
"I can't believe you're going again!" Usagi-chan sobbed. "But at least we'll keep   
in touch!"   
"We'll miss you, Mina!" Rei smiled.   
"Okay, guys, save this for the party!" I giggled. "Let's go!"   
  
When I got to the studio, the party was already pretty crowded with extra visitors.   
Yui was there with some new guy and she waved to me and told me she was sorry. I   
forgave her because I was in a happy mood.   
"Where's Taizou?" I asked her.   
"I don't know," Yui shrugged. "I'd better go, my boyfriend's calling me!" She   
skipped away and I waved.   
"Uh...who was that?" Mako-chan asked.   
"Yui, she was really stupid about me and Taizou before," I told them. They nodded.   
"So, where is he?" Ami asked.   
"I'm not sure.....Hikarin didn't know...well, didn't tell me," I shrugged. I left   
them to mingle a little with the other people and walked over to the fruit punch table.   
"Mina!" I heard someone whispering. I looked around and saw no one, so I continued   
pouring my fruit punch. I took a sip from my cup and was about to walk back, when a   
hand grabbed my wrist and whizzed me outside.   
"Hey, let go!" I shouted and I turned around to see Taizou. "Taizou?"   
"Shhh!" he whispered. "I have to talk to you....." He looked around, then looked at me.   
"Well?" I asked. "What is it?"   
"I uhhh...I got asked to work with this photographer, a major guy," Taizou started.   
"And....."   
"Well, yeah.....but ummm...I talked to Hikarin about it and she ripped up   
my contract and told me to go for it.....so, I can't work here any   
more," Taizou continued.   
"So?" I asked impatiently. "I'll still see you, right?"   
"Not exactly.....unless you're willing to move to Paris....." Taizou sighed.   
"That's the thing. I'm not going to see you or Hikarin or any of you guys for a while."   
So, that's why the other girls were a little sad.....so, why hadn't he told me   
this before? And why hadn't Hikarin told me?   
"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked him. "We're friends aren't we? We tell   
each other everything, don't we?"   
"Uhhh...well yeah, but not this time," Taizou smiled gently at me. "We can't be   
friends any more."   
"Why not?" I asked, disappointed that he hadn't told me. "We can still keep in touch!"   
"I mean, I can't be friends with you any more," Taizou told me. "I uhhh...I never   
did think of you as a friend....."   
I looked up at him, shocked. Taizou hugged me tight and I let go of my cup. I   
hugged him back and he didn't let go.   
"I love you, Mina," Taizou whispered.   
"Well, I love you heaps, too, Taizou," I laughed. "What is this? This isn't like you!"   
Taizou let go of me and sighed. He looked at me and I smiled.   
"I meant that I'm in love with you, Mina," Taizou smiled back.   
"W-w-w-....." I stuttered.   
  
Taizou leaned against the wall as I stuttered and mumbled. I drew in a deep   
breath and shouted, "Why didn't you tell me before you idiot!"   
Taizou looked at me, wide-eyed. "Ummm...sorry?"   
"I think I love you too, Taizou," I smiled. "I think I always have been. I   
just didn't think you thought of me that way, so I kept telling myself we were   
just good friends."   
"So, we're not friends any more, right?" Taizou laughed.   
"No, of course not!" I grinned.   
Taizou pulled me closer to him and leaned down to kiss me. We both heard noises   
by the door and we turned.   
"Don't push!" Usagi-chan giggled.   
She fell out of hiding and saw us. We saw her. Everybody else poked their heads   
out from behind the door. I looked back at Taizou and laughed. Taizou leaned in   
and we kissed, laughing at Usagi-chan.   
The farewell party ended up as a farewell for Taizou and me, leaving for Paris   
rather than America.   
"See you, Mina!" Usagi-chan waved.   
"Come back soon!" Ami smiled.   
"You'd better write or we're fighting again!" Mako-chan shouted.   
"We'll miss you!" Rei giggled. "And you 'camera' guy too!"   
I laughed and waved good bye. I wrapped my arms around Taizou's and I should have   
realized that they hadn't hated me for running away. I should have realized that   
they missed me just as much and they loved me too.   
"Miiinaaaa!!!" I heard Hikarin screaming. "Taizou!!!"   
We waved to her as she came running up to us.   
"When's the wedding?" She giggled.   
"I told you not to play cupid!" I shouted back to her. "But this time, I'll forgive you!"   
  
THE END   
  
  
A.N Did I mention I wrote this ages ago ^^;; That's why it's not written so well.....  
I like the overall theme of it and all, but urgh not written so well is it? 


End file.
